Cats
by ghostgothgeek
Summary: Tucker drags Danny and Sam to the new Cats movie. This is simultaneously the cutest Amethyst Ocean and the most cursed Tucker thing I've ever written. (Rated T for language and furry Tucker)


Standard disclaimers. Warning for furry Tucker. Please suffer with me.

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Sam stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Yeah man, I don't know about this…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't like to pick sides when his two best friends were arguing but he was definitely siding with Sam on this one.

"Sure, side with your girlfriend." Tucker muttered, earning a protesting chorus of "I'm not his girlfriend" "she's not my girlfriend" from Sam and Danny. "C'mon guys, it'll be fun! It looks really good! You guys always pick the movies, can we just go to one that I want to see?"

Danny and Sam exchanged glances, knowing he had a point. Danny was the first to cave. "Ugh, alright dude we're in."

"On one condition!" Sam quickly interrupted.

"I should have known it would never be that easy." Danny signed then gripped his ear when Sam flicked it. "Hey! I meant that as a compliment."

"Uh huh." She dismissed Danny and looked back at Tucker. "We'll go, but you're paying for the tickets, movie snacks, and dinner afterward. AND you don't get to complain about the next movie I pick."

Tucker pursed his lips and thought things over. He really wanted to see this movie. "Deal!"

Tucker bought their tickets and a good $30 worth of snacks for his friends, who definitely took advantage of the situation.

Sam had been restraining herself for the majority of the movie, and she didn't want to hurt Tucker's feelings (she knew he wanted to see this movie for...whatever reason), but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I know I've said I'm a cat person, but this is _definitely_ not what I meant…" Sam leaned over and whispered to Danny. They both looked at their friend, who was sitting at the edge of his seat, eyes wide, and singing along.

"Yeah this is...really freaky. And I've seen freaky stuff. Half ghost, hello."

"Yeah, I saw you turn into a half ghost. Plus all the freaky stuff I shield from your poor innocent eyes." Sam scrunched her face up in a mock smile and pinched his cheek.

"Shhh!" Tucker, without turning from the screen, shoved his hand in Danny and Sam's direction, knocking their foreheads together.

"TUCKER!" Sam scolded.

"SHH! Look at her, isn't she gorgeous? I mean, wouldn't you kill to get a girl like that Danny?"

Danny made a face at the screen and gave Tucker a weird look. "Uh….sure…." He turned back towards Sam with wide eyes and mouthed a big "no", which made her giggle.

"I'd prefer you guys making out to this. Let me enjoy this cinematic masterpiece!" He held his arms out towards the screen, rows of empty seats cascading down. "Oh man, would I love to make that kitten _purr!" _

Danny and Sam looked at each other once again, ignoring the making out comment, being genuinely concerned about their friend. Sure, _Cats _was a popular musical and all, but this new movie with all these famous actors and musicians in it was...next level. Ridiculous CGI had the cats looking pretty human, or vice versa.

"Uh, Tuck? You do know these are like, cats right?" Danny said apprehensively. He loved his best friend but _what. the. fuck. _

"Yeah. Still hot!" He took his phone out and snapped a picture of one of the "ladies" on screen. "This is going to be my new screen saver!"

Danny moved the armrest between him and Sam up, scooting closer to her and further away from Tucker, who he could have sworn was being possessed by some freaky kinky ghost.

"Hey, personal space!" Sam moved her head back until she hit the wall next to her as Danny moved closer.

"I don't care, I'm afraid it's contagious…"

Sam looked at Tucker once again, who was completely infatuated with the movie. Was that drool?

"Gross. Fair enough." Sam climbed around in her seat to give Danny room. "Ugh, I would rather make out than watch this."

Danny raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, wagging his eyebrows when he finally got her attention.

"Stop!" Sam laughed. Tucker shushed them once more. "I was joking…" Sam whispered.

"I wasn't." Danny smiled smugly.

"You're such a boy." Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny patted himself down and gasped. "You know what, you're right! Thanks Sam!" They busted into a fit of giggles, which was the last straw for Tucker. He shunned them to the other corner of the theater.

"I can't believe he kicked us out to the other side of the theater." Sam crosses her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"It's for the best. I've fought a lot of tough ghosts, but this is hands down the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." He nodded towards Tucker.

"Agreed." Sam sloughed in her seat. "I can't even watch this, it's disturbing."

"We could make out instead." Danny wagged his eyebrows at her again and she laughed. "A fakeout makeout! It's an emergency! We need to distract ourselves from this terrible movie."

"Oh God you're right." Sam laughed again.

Come the end of the movie, Tucker met up with his friends, Sam climbing off Danny's lap. He raised his eyebrows at Danny. "Getting cozy, huh? It's just that kind of movie, really makes you wanna-"

"I'm begging you to not finish that sentence." Danny slapped his hand over Tucker's mouth and caught up to Sam.

"I'm going to go home and bleach my eyes now." Sam muttered.

"It wasn't that bad! I thought it was great!" Tucker pulled up movie times for tomorrow.

"Never again. You are never allowed to pick the movie ever again." Sam shook her head.

"I dunno, the ending wasn't so bad. I had fun." Danny smirked at Sam and she slapped his arm. Danny shook with laughter.

"Oh yeah the ending was great! Hey Sam, is that a hickey?!" Tucker poked at her neck, where she slapped her hand over the mark.

"Never. Again."


End file.
